


Velas Pretas no Entardecer

by zwilho



Category: Os Heróis do Olimpo - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Universo Alternativo - Pirata, jercy - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwilho/pseuds/zwilho
Summary: — A atracação foi há três dias — ela disse depois de um tempo.No momento em que as palavras delas se registraram, Jason pôde sentir: o navio estava balançando debaixo dele. Ele estava oficialmente no meio do mar; um clandestino no navio pirata Anaklusmos.Seus joelhos cederam, sua visão escureceu e ele pôde ouvir pessoas gritando e andando ao seu redor, mas nada fazia sentido.— O que a gente faz com ele?— Leve ele para o Capitão.E então Jason não ouviu mais nada.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 3





	Velas Pretas no Entardecer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Sails in the Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074723) by [Wreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck). 



> Então, essa fanfic é uma tradução! É a minha primeira tradução de basicamente qualquer coisa, e eu não sou tradutor. Li essa e gostei bastante, e como não é muito longa, decidi me aventurar :). O link para a fanfic original, em inglês, está acima, assim como o perfil da autora. As notas da autora traduzidas seguem abaixo:
> 
> "Cerca de um ano atrás me enviaram essa sugestão no Tumblr: _'Então, eu não sei se você ainda está aceitando sugestões, ou se você já fez essa, mas eu achei que uma Jarcy (é esse o nome?) onde Percy é o Capitão de um navio pirata e Jason é um clandestino que foi descoberto e aprisionado. Eu não sei, achei que seria meio bacana_ '.
> 
> Eu comecei a escrever essa fic naquela época, então meio que esqueci dela por um tempo... mas então eu a encontrei nos meus rascunhos e percebi que já tinha escrito tipo 3000 palavras dela, e então decidi terminá-la. Então, obrigada ao anônimo que enviou essa sugestão, e me desculpe por ter demorado tanto para escrevê-la.".
> 
> Esta fanfic é de propriedade de Wreck, eu, Zwilho, apenas traduzi o texto original.

Jason tinha ouvido as lendas, claro que tinha. Qualquer um que cresceu perto da costa tinha ouvido as lendas do Capitão Jackson, o Senhor dos Piratas. Alguns dizem que ele era um assassino impiedoso que desertou da Marinha com um navio roubado, levando junto a tripulação. Outros dizem que ele nem mesmo era uma pessoa, mas só uma história que as esposas dos pescadores contavam para evitar que as crianças ficassem passeando nas docas depois de escurecer: “Melhor ficar longe das praias ou o Capitão Jackson vai levar você de noite”. Já outros disseram que ele tinha o domínio dos oceanos porque ele tinha a bênção do próprio deus dos mares.

Pessoalmente, Jason não tinha pensado muito sobre as lendas até a manhã em que ele acordou e o gigantesco navio negro estava ancorado no modesto porto de sua vila.

Quando Jason chegou no mercado, os aldeões já estavam fofocando.

— Aquela é Anaklusmos.

— Vê aquela bandeira? Aquela é a insígnia do Capitão Jackson.

— Hoje é um dia sombrio, de fato.

— Eles a chamam de Anaklusmos. Contracorrente — o padeiro sussurrou para Jason quando ele foi comprar pão para a sua mãe. — Ela atravessa tudo em seu caminho, causando destruição onde quer que vá.

— Por que eles a deixam ancorar aqui? — Jason perguntou, encarando a silhueta do mastro no céu da manhã.

— Quem você acha que é estúpido o suficiente para tentar impedi-los? — o padeiro respondeu. — Não, o melhor a se fazer é manter nossas cabeças baixas e fingir que esse navio nunca escureceu o nosso litoral.

Mas Jason não conseguia fingir que o navio não estava ali. Ele agigantava-se sobre a vila enquanto Jason seguia com seu dia. Ele o assombrava, balançando gentilmente no porto, mas além disso parado e sem sinais de vida, e seus olhos eram constantemente atraídos para as velas pretas que pareciam estar sempre visíveis.

— Essa é a coisa mais emocionante que já aconteceu nessa cidade desprezível — sua irmã disse durante o jantar simples deles.

— Thalia! — a mãe deles repreendeu.

Ela revirou os olhos e continuou como se ela não tivesse sido interrompida. — Me pergunto o porquê de eles terem ancorado aqui. Os caras do moinho dizem que há rumores de óleo e ouro para o norte.

— O que eu lhe disse sobre conversar com aqueles sujeitos do moinho? — Beryl a interrompeu de novo e começou a dar um sermão sobre como Thalia deveria estar se comportando socialmente.

Jason parou de escutar, acostumado a se desligar das brigas entre sua mãe e irmã. Ele moveu a comida pelo seu prato distraidamente enquanto encarava pela janela, o mastro do navio negro visível acima dos outros chalés.

Então repentinamente, sem pensar, sem nem mesmo perceber o que ele estava fazendo, Jason empurrou sua cadeira para longe da mesa, pegou o casaco dele do cabide perto da porta, e havia saído antes mesmo de sua mãe ou irmã notarem.

As ruas pareciam estranhamente quietas e sem movimento quando Jason desceu para as docas. Normalmente a essa hora da noite a vila ainda estaria acordada, mas talvez a sombra do navio tenha assustado a todos mais do que eles deixaram transparecer durante o sol do meio-dia.

Quando Jason se aproximou do fim das docas, ele pôde escutar barulhos vindos do navio, mas... não eram os sons que ele esperava. Havia risos e gritos, e o que parecia ser uma péssima tentativa de canto. Ainda mais intrigado, Jason se pegou subindo a escada de embarque, como se fosse costume, e pulando no convés do navio antes de ele finalmente registrar o que estava acontecendo e parar bruscamente.

Foi como uma cena em um filme: todo mundo que estava circulando pelo deque parou e encarou Jason. E ele só ficou ali, parado e confuso, encarando de volta a tripulação, paralisado. Eles começaram a fazer barulho e se mover lentamente na direção de Jason.

— Saiam da minha frente!

A multidão se partiu e uma garota loira, não muito mais velha que Jason — talvez com dezenove ou vinte anos — emergiu das fileiras.

— Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui, rapazes? — ela avançou e circulou Jason, olhando-o com desconfiança, a mão repousando sobre o punho de sua espada. Ela se virou para o grupo de piratas. — Leo! Nós não temos medidas de segurança ativas por uma razão?

— Aye-aye, Annabeth! E confie em mim, elas estão funcionando — disse um cara com cabelos enrolados, com o que parecia ser fuligem borrada em seu rosto. — Ele deve ter embarcado quando a gente estava abastecendo.

— O que? — A pergunta saiu da boca de Jason antes que ele pudesse se segurar, pânico surgindo pela primeira vez.

Todo mundo se voltou para ele, incluindo Annabeth, que estava com os braços cruzados e uma expressão divertida no rosto.

— Você queria dizer alguma coisa, Clandestino? — ela perguntou.

— Olha, me desculpe por ter embarcado sem permissão, mas eu não tenho intenção de ficar aqui. Na verdade, eu vou voltar para casa agora mesmo.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Annabeth perguntou, divertida. — E como você espera fazer isso?

— Vocês ainda estão atracados no porto — Jason disse, gesticulando para trás dele. — Eu acabei de chegar aqui.

Todos os piratas haviam ficado em silêncio. Eles assistiam a Annabeth com expectativa, e ela encarou Jason com um olhar que ele não podia decifrar.

— A atracação foi há três dias — ela disse depois de um tempo.

No momento em que as palavras delas se registraram, Jason pôde sentir: o navio estava balançando debaixo dele. Ele estava oficialmente no meio do mar; um clandestino no navio pirata Anaklusmos.

Seus joelhos cederam, sua visão escureceu e ele pôde ouvir pessoas gritando e andando ao seu redor, mas nada fazia sentido.

— O que a gente faz com ele?

— Leve ele para o Capitão.

E então Jason não ouviu mais nada.

*******

Jason abriu os olhos, perdido naquele momento entre estar dormindo e acordado por um maravilhoso instante antes das memórias voltarem e o pânico se instalar. Ele não fazia ideia de por quanto tempo estivera desacordado.

Ele tentou afastar o pânico e avaliar calmamente a situação. Ele não parecia estar ferido, e mesmo que estivesse amarrado e amordaçado, os nós não estavam cortando sua pele, e ele havia sido colocado em um sofá de veludo. Jason debateu-se por um momento, tentando afrouxar as suas amarras, mas congelou ao ouvir passos se aproximarem.

Jason encarou de olhos arregalados Annabeth entrar, seguida de uma pessoa que ele ainda não havia visto.

— Ah, bom, ele está acordado — Annabeth disse enquanto marchava em sua direção e tirava a mordaça da boca de Jason. — Ele é todo seu, Capitão — ela disse com uma saudação, e então havia ido embora.

Jason encarou o sujeito que agora estava de pé diante dele, e seus olhos seu arregalaram em choque. Annabeth tinha se dirigido a ele como Capitão, mas devia ter sido uma piada. O homem encarando Jason devia ter cerca de vinte anos. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e bagunçados, olhos verdes tempestuosos e um sorrisinho no rosto.

— Então, você é o meu mais novo clandestino? — o homem disse relaxadamente.

Apesar do fato de ele não estar mais amordaçado, Jason estava sem palavras. Ele assentiu, então, confuso, sacudiu a cabeça.

O homem abafou o riso — Bom, sim ou não?

— Eu não tive a intenção — Jason começou. — Eu só estava curioso e então eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eles disseram que vocês tinham deixado o porto 3 dias atrás, mas isso é impossível porque eu tinha acabado de jantar com a minha mãe. E, deuses, por favor não me mate!

Ele riu mesmo dessa vez — Por que eu te mataria?

— Porque você é o Capitão Jackson? E é isso que você faz — Jason respondeu, sua voz tremendo levemente.

— Bom, é, isso é meio verdade — ele concordou. — Eu sou o Capitão Jackson, mas eu não vou matar você.

Jason ficou boquiaberto. — Mas o Capitão Jackson não deixa sobreviventes.

— Você parece querer que eu lhe mate! — Capitão Jackson disse com uma risada. — Qual o seu nome?

Ele hesitou, mas decidiu falar a verdade: — Jason.

— Bom, Jason. Não é todo dia que alguém vem parar no meu navio e passa pelo sistema de segurança do Leo. Annabeth, minha Primeira Oficial, disse que você pode ser especial, e ela geralmente está certa.

— Sério, isso tudo é só um engano — Jason tentou explicar.

— Parece ser mesmo — o Capitão Jackson concordou. — Mas eu não posso deixar você ir.

A faísca de esperança na qual Jason se segurava se apagou.

— Olha, sinto muito que isso tenha que ter acontecido assim, mas podia ser pior — o Capitão Jackson disse, e ele parecia mesmo sentido. — Eu vou mandar Annabeth levar você para seu dormitório, e mandar alguém lhe trazer algo para comer. E não se preocupe, se você ainda insistir, eu venho e mato você pela manhã — ele disse com uma piscadela.

Com o movimento de alguma coisa dourada que Jason não conseguiu ver, Capitão Jackson cortara as amarras nos pulsos e tornozelos de Jason. E antes que Jason pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o Capitão Jackson havia saído pela porta e Jason ficara para trás esfregando os pulsos doloridos, em confusão.

*******

— Então, como você está aproveitando sua estadia?

Jason grunhiu em resposta. Ele estava deitado em outro sofá de veludo, olhando para o teto como ele havia feito todo dia de manhã na semana que se passou.

Não era como se ele estivesse sendo mantido como um prisioneiro, por assim dizer; eles não o mantinham amarrado ou acorrentado. Mas ele não tinha sido autorizado a deixar os aposentos dados a ele. Além disso, todo dia o Capitão Jackson aparecia no seu quarto, perguntava o que Jason estava achando da estadia dele, e então ia embora com um “eu tenho certeza de que eu ainda vou matar você” sinistro.

Então um grunhido era o máximo do entusiasmo que Jason conseguia juntar.

Inesperadamente, essa manhã, o Capitão Jackson se sentou no sofá de veludo do lado de Jason. — Eu vou lhe contar uma história, e se quando eu terminar você entender, talvez a gente possa dar um jeito nessa situação.

— Você vai me deixar ir?

Capitão Jackson suspirou — Não, mas talvez a gente possa deixar você sair dessa cabine.

Jason considerou isso e acenou com a cabeça.

— Antes de começar, deixe-me lhe fazer outra pergunta: quando você chegou aqui, disse que o Capitão Jackson não deixa sobreviventes. Como você sabe disso?

Jason piscou uma vez. — As lendas todas dizem isso — ele disse, devagar.

— Ahá. E há quanto tempo você tem ouvido essas lendas?

Jason lentamente começou a compreender. — Minha vida toda.

Capitão Jackson sorriu. — E como você acha que isso é possível? Como pode ver, eu não sou muito mais velho que você.

— Você não é o Capitão Jackson.

Capitão Jackson sorriu. — Bom, de novo, você está meio certo. Eu não sou o primeiro Capitão Jackson. Você pode dizer que isso é mais como um negócio de família. Antes de mim, era a minha mãe: Capitã Sally Jackson.

— Sua mãe era uma perversa pirata Capitã? — Jason perguntou, atordoado.

— Bem, eu não sei se ela era perversa — Capitão Jackson respondeu com uma risada — mas ela tinha uma reputação no tempo dela. Quando ela se aposentou, eu assumi o lugar dela e me tornei o próximo Capitão Jackson. Claro, a maioria das pessoas me chama só de Percy.

— Então você aprendeu pirataria com a sua mãe? — Jason perguntou, incrédulo. — Ela lhe ensinou a saquear e matar?

Capitão Jackson — Percy — riu. — Você não entende? Nós não matamos pessoas sem motivo. Se nós estivermos em perigo, vamos defender nossas vidas. Fazemos bastante coisa pelos mares, e a maioria não termina em derramamento de sangue. Mas, Jason — ele disse, de repente sério de novo — o motivo de você nunca ver sobreviventes não é porque eu mato eles. É porque eles nunca deixam este navio.

— O que?

— Cada membro da tripulação encontrou o seu caminho para a Anaklusmos de um jeito ou de outro. Alguns fazem parte da tripulação desde antes de eu nascer, servindo fielmente à minha mãe, ou ao meu avô antes dela. Outros, como a Annabeth, me encontraram durante a minha primeira jornada e estão comigo desde então — Percy explicou.

— Como assim, encontraram o rumo deles para cá? — Jason perguntou, o pânico que ele sentiu naquela primeira noite no navio subindo pela sua garganta.

Percy suspirou, e começou a enrolar a manga esquerda de sua camisa. — Quais são as outras lendas que você já ouviu sobre o Capitão Jackson?

— Eu... hum... — Jason balbuciou nervosamente.

— Porque uma delas é verdade — Percy puxou a manga da camisa até a altura do cotovelo e revelou uma tatuagem de um tridente verde-água e dourado enfeitando o seu antebraço. — Eu tenho mesmo a bênção do deus do mar. Ele é meu pai.

Jason encarou os olhos verdes tempestuosos do Capitão e finalmente entendeu o que aconteceu com ele naquela noite, entendeu o porquê de ele ter sido atraído para o navio. E pela primeira vez, Jason entendeu de verdade que ele nunca voltaria para casa.

*******

Jason não esperava que algo fosse mudar depois da sua conversa inusitada com o Capitão Percy Jackson, mas no dia seguinte Jason acordou e se deparou com uma muda de roupas limpas e uma ruiva observando-o curiosamente da porta.

Jason pulou da cama.

— Eu assustei você? — ela perguntou, genuinamente preocupada. — Desculpe por isso. Eu sou Rachel Elizabeth Dare. E você deve ser o Jason.

— Hã, é.

— Eu vou te ensinar as regras por aqui, Jason — ela disse com um sorriso. — Vai ser divertido, eu prometo. Vamos lá!

Jason mal teve tempo de vestir as roupas e calçar as botas limpas antes de Rachel o puxar para fora do interior do navio. Ele apertou os olhos por causa da exposição à luz solar pela primeira vez em dias, mas quando seus olhos se ajustaram, ele descobriu que a atmosfera era parecida com a da noite em que ele embarcou. Havia membros da tripulação manejando as velas e fazendo com que a embarcação negra mantivesse o curso, e todos eles pareciam ser mais velhos do que Jason. Jason se perguntou se esse era o legado da tripulação da mãe de Percy. Além deles, havia grupos de pessoas mais novas, com idades que variavam entre adolescentes e adultos de quase trinta anos, que aparentavam estar trabalhando em uma variedade de projetos diversos.

— Para lá, aquele é o Leo — Rachel disse, apontando para o cara que ele viu na primeira noite. — Ele é o chefe de segurança. Ele está sempre trabalhando em algum tipo de truque ou armadilha, ou algo assim. E para lá estão o Frank e a Clarisse — ela apontou com o polegar em direção a um cara e uma garota examinando um conjunto de arcos do outro lado do navio. — Ele é meio que um prodígio da luta, e ela é _Telumcinética_ — não existe uma arma que Clarisse não tenha dominado — ela explicou vendo a confusão no rosto de Jason. — Entre eles, eles são imparáveis.

Jason assistia quando Frank disparou uma flecha. Ela zuniu logo acima da cabeça de Leo e fincou-se bem no meio de um alvo pintado no mastro.

— Ah, olha — Rachel sussurrou para Jason, e ele se virou lentamente, ainda focado na flecha vibrando na madeira. Atravessando o deque estava um par de mulheres. Uma delas ele reconheceu como Annabeth, a Primeira Oficial, e a segunda parecia arrumada demais para ser uma residente permanente de um navio pirata. Jason percebeu que a maioria das conversas pararam enquanto o par atravessava o convés, e quando passaram, a segunda mulher se virou e olhou diretamente para Jason, estreitando os olhos. O tempo pareceu desacelerar enquanto ela o encarava sem piscar, e então o momento passou e ela se voltou para a sua conversa com Annabeth.

— Ela olhou direto para você — Rachel exalou, impressionada. — O que aconteceu?

Jason franziu o cenho — O que?

— Você não, hum, sentiu nada? — ela sugeriu. — Não escutou nada?

— Não.

Rachel o estudou por um tempo. — Interessante.

— O que é interessante?

— Aquela é a Piper. Ela é, hã, tipo uma sereia. As pessoas são atraídas por ela, fazem coisas por ela — Rachel explicou. — Obviamente quando você trabalha com piratas é útil ter alguém com esses tipos de habilidades com você.

— Uma sereia? — Jason repetiu.

— É — Rachel disse, ainda encarando Jason com um olhar estranho. — Bom, enfim — ela continuou, voltando o assunto para o tour — você já conhece Annabeth, e confie em mim quando digo que ela mereceu o cargo de Primeira Oficial; ela é uma estrategista brilhante. E ali estão a Hazel e o Nico, e eles podem dizer se a morte está por perto.

— Se a morte. Está por perto — ele repetiu. Ele estava começando a achar que só o que ele faria pelo resto de sua vida seria repetir as coisas em um tom de choque.

— Claro, tipo se tiver uma tempestade, ou se a gente se encontrar com um outro navio, eles sempre sabem se isso vai trazer mortes — Rachel explicou como se fosse óbvio.

A cabeça de Jason estava girando. Era isso que Percy queria dizer quando disse que as pessoas encontravam seu caminho para o navio?

— Bom, isso faz parte da bênção do deus do mar — Rachel disse como se lendo sua mente. — Ele sabe que Percy precisa da melhor tripulação, então pessoas especiais, com habilidades únicas, são atraídas para cá e escolhem ficar e servir ao Capitão.

Jason baixou o olhar para a ruiva na sua frente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha como se ela tivesse acabado de revelar algo que deveria ter permanecido em segredo.

— Onde você se encaixa?

— Ah, eu? — ela parecia meio desapontada, como se Jason estivesse fazendo a pergunta errada. — Eu sou um Oráculo. Eu posso ver quem vai chegar e o porquê de estarem aqui.

— E quanto a mim? O que me torna especial? — ele perguntou, desesperado. — Eu não atraio pessoas. Eu não prevejo desastres. Eu mal consigo me virar em uma briga. Por que eu estou aqui?

Rachel o encarou com o mesmo olhar de quando Piper havia passado por eles; um olhar que Jason não conseguia ler de jeito nenhum. — Essa — ela disse — é a pergunta, não é?

***

Depois do seu tour com a Rachel as coisas se estabeleceram em mais ou menos uma rotina normal para Jason. Ele ajudava com o que era preciso para manter o navio funcionando sem problemas — o que envolvia muito de descascar batatas com um cara chamado Grover, que usava um chapéu não muito pirata e que assegurou Jason com uma piscadela de que ele era mais do que só um cozinheiro — e começou a conhecer o resto da tripulação. Acabou que ele e Leo se deram muito bem, Frank assumiu a responsabilidade de ajudá-lo a melhorar suas habilidades de luta, e até mesmo a misteriosa Piper pareceu o aceitar uma vez que ela descobriu que Jason era inexplicavelmente imune ao seu charme.

Ele também aos poucos se aproximou do Capitão Jackson — ou Percy, como ele agora se referia ao homem em sua cabeça. Uma vez que ele passou a fazer parte da vida diária a bordo, Percy começou a aparecer mais frequentemente. Vez ou outra ele convidaria Jason para os seus aposentos e eles ficariam acordados até tarde da noite bebendo hidromel e conversando sobre tudo. O capitão era enigmático, e Jason se viu ansioso para o tempo deles juntos.

Ele também tinha certeza de que o tempo passava diferentemente na Anaklusmos. Se isso não estava óbvio o suficiente em sua primeira noite a bordo, ficou claro quando Rachel apareceu ao seu lado em uma manhã e o parabenizou por ter estado a bordo há mais de um mês sem ter morrido. Ela fez parecer uma brincadeira, mas apesar das suas novas amizades, Jason nunca deixou de temer morrer a qualquer momento; ele estava em um navio pirata, afinal.

E assim o tempo passou. Jason não tinha noção alguma de para onde eles tinham navegado, e também não sabia quanto tempo se passara desde que ele desaparecera. O navio enorme não ancorara em lugar algum desde a vila de Jason. Mesmo assim, de tempos em tempos alguma coisa no seu subconsciente apitava e ele pararia para se perguntar há quanto tempo ele estava no mar. Às vezes, tarde da noite, ele ficaria deitado acordado, pensando em sua mãe e irmã e se perguntando como elas estariam lidando sem ele. Na manhã seguinte, ele acordaria se sentindo estranho e distante, mas alguma coisa no navio inevitavelmente chamaria sua atenção, e esses pequenos vestígios de saudades de casa seriam soprados para longe pela brisa.

***

A tempestade surgiu no horizonte em uma noite enquanto a tripulação terminava de jantar. Conforme o sol começava a se pôr, laranja vibrante, rosa e roxo eram derramados pelo céu, desaparecendo em uma nuvem negra como tinta na distância. Ao passo que a noite avançava, o céu escurecia mais ainda e as nuvens o tomavam, pesadas e densas.

O navio agitava-se à medida que todo mundo se apressava para fortificar a embarcação. Enquanto Jason ajudava Grover a assegurar que os estoques de comida estavam protegidos, ele se pegou voltando o olhar para Nico e Hazel, sentados juntos encarando solenemente noite afora, não afetados pela agitação ao redor deles.

Uma vez que tudo estava protegido, o navio ficou quieto e tenso enquanto a tripulação se preparava para o pior.

Mas a tempestade nunca veio.

Jason acordou na manhã seguinte e se viu envolto, assim como todo o barco, em uma cama espessa de névoa. Ele mal conseguia enxergar três metros à sua frente e quase esbarrou em três pessoas e na amurada antes de ele se orientar.

Seus dentes estavam batendo, e ele pôde sentir a humidade molhando as suas roupas e congelando-o até os ossos quando ele encontrou Percy. O Capitão estava empoleirado no timão, apertando os olhos para tentar ver através da névoa branca.

— Eu pensei que o deus do mar fosse seu pai — Jason disse, puxando o casaco ao seu redor com mais força. — Nenhum de vocês pode dar um jeito nesse clima?

Percy riu. — A bênção não funciona desse jeito. Meu pai espera que eu mereça meu título, então ele me ajuda a montar a melhor tripulação para me ajudar na minha jornada. E mesmo que eu seja extraordinariamente talentoso quando se trata de navegar os mares — eu posso fazer coisas com a água que você não acreditaria — mas névoa? Isso tudo está no domínio do deus do céu. Não tem muito o que eu possa fazer.

— Você sabe que isso pareceria loucura para mim não muito tempo atrás — Jason respondeu.

— Engraçado como a vida é, né? — Percy sorriu e arqueou as sobrancelhas para Jason.

— Rochas! — um grito do topo do mastro quebrou o silêncio da embarcação. — Rochas à estibordo!

— Quão longe! — O Capitão Jackson gritou de volta. Jason pôde ver a mudança em sua personalidade; ele estava de repente em modo Capitão.

— Muito perto! É difícil de ver na névoa!

Percy saiu em um flash, gritando ordens para o resto da tripulação, se movendo rápido e confiantemente pelo convés. Pela primeira vez, Jason se sentiu de verdade como um membro inútil da tripulação de Percy; ele só atrapalharia se tentasse ajudar, e ele não possuía qualquer habilidade sobrenatural. Jason não tinha nada a oferecer.

Jason se escorou à amurada e mordeu o lábio ansiosamente, querendo que houvesse algo — qualquer coisa — que ele pudesse fazer. Ele conseguia sentir estática crescendo no ar, sentir o ar no navio aquecer com uma carga.

Raios repentinamente cortaram os céus, iluminando momentaneamente o mar à estibordo.

— Alguém poderia... — Percy começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por um trovão que chacoalhou o navio.

Raios desceram novamente, e de repente tudo estava iluminado: especialmente a ilhota de rochas afiadas que Anaklusmos estava a instantes de colidir.

— Estibordo! As rochas! A gente tem que virar agora. Virem agora! Virem agora!

O navio subiu uma onda, e toda a tripulação parecia estar prendendo a respiração, preparando para o impacto.

— Percy, cuidado! — Jason gritou, estendendo a mão na direção do Capitão, apesar do fato de que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudar, mesmo se ele não estivesse do outro lado do convés. Mas o desejo de proteger o outro homem era esmagador. Ele rezou com todas as forças para que Percy ficasse a salvo.

E então algo aconteceu.

De primeira, pareceu que o navio estava suspenso no meio da onda, então houve um rangido estrondoso quando todas as velas se moveram ao mesmo tempo. O vento estava soprando do Sul em rajadas, conduzindo-os para longe das rochas afiadas que se avultavam-se na névoa.

Tudo parecia parado e quieto por um instante antes do caos se espalhar. A tripulação estava correndo para assegurar a vela principal e manter o navio em curso. A névoa estava soprando por ele, se dissipando no rasto do navio, virando uma brisa suave e morna.

Jason estava de joelhos, curvado, respirando com dificuldade e segurando o braço direito contra o seu peitoral. Tudo em volta dele parecia opaco e sem vida. Ele viu as botas do Capitão antes de ouvi-lo.

— Jason? Jason, consegue me ouvir?

Jason sacudiu a cabeça, como se para clarear a mente, e levantou o olhar para o rosto preocupado do Capitão Percy Jackson. Do canto do olho, à medida que os seus sentidos retornavam, ele percebeu que a maior parte da tripulação estava de pé em volta dele também.

— Jason — Percy disse suavemente — mais suave do que Jason achou que ele fosse capaz — se ajoelhando para ficar no nível dos olhos de Jason. — O que... como?

Jason olhou diretamente nos olhos de Percy e lentamente estendeu o braço para ele. No seu antebraço, um relâmpago vívido se destacava em sua pele pálida, avermelhado nas bordas e levemente em relevo por ser recente.

A posição do relâmpago correspondia perfeitamente com a do tridente de Percy.

— Ah — Percy exalou.

Nesse momento, Rachel Elizabeth Dare já havia aberto caminho até a frente e estava observando a cena à sua frente: Percy e Jason de joelhos, Jason com o braço estendido, mas Percy hesitando, sua mão a centímetros da mão de Jason.

Rachel estendeu a mão e segurou no ombro de Jason. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, seus cabelos enrolados ficando em pé por um instante. — Ah — ela disse simplesmente.

— Eu não entendo — Jason admitiu, olhando desesperadamente para Percy.

— Você tem a bênção do deus do céu.

***

Jason se viu do lado de fora dos aposentos do Capitão. Uma semana havia se passado desde o incidente durante a tempestade, e ele mal tinha visto Percy. Jason não tinha certeza de porque o outro homem estava o evitando, mas todas aquelas conversas descontraídas durante o dia, olhares se encontrando através do convés, todas aquelas piadas na hora do almoço e as bebidas ao anoitecer de repente haviam parado.

Durante a semana passada, Jason ficou acordado até tarde da noite, encarando o seu braço à luz do luar em sua cama e desejando. Desejando que Percy fosse convidá-lo para mais uma das suas frequentes noites de bebida para que ele pudesse perguntar dele o que isso tudo significava. Desejando que esse sentimento de disparidade que ele agora sentia o aproximasse do resto da tripulação. E tarde, tarde da noite, desejando que ele estivesse em casa com sua mãe e irmã novamente.

Tudo o que Jason sabia era que ele ficaria louco se ele não conversasse com Percy logo. Então, ele reuniu sua coragem, foi até lá e bateu na porta dupla ornamentada. Jason mudou o seu peso de um pé para o outro enquanto esperava por uma resposta, e depois de um minuto ele bateu de novo, dessa vez com mais força. Novamente, não houve resposta imediata, e Jason estava começando a se perguntar se o Capitão estava presente. Logo quando ele estava prestes a se virar, ele ouviu Percy gritar.

— Entre!

Jason empurrou as portas pesadas e entrou na cabine mal iluminada. O Capitão estava de costas para a porta, e parecia absorto em alguma coisa esticada sobre a mesa antiga no centro do cômodo. Jason hesitou por um instante e as portas atrás dele se fecharam com um baque retumbante.

— Você recebeu relatório dos Stolls? — Percy perguntou distraidamente. Ele finalmente se virou e levantou o olhar — Ah, você não é a Annabeth.

Jason riu sem jeito. — Hum, não.

Um silêncio recaiu sobre eles e Jason de repente se tocou do fato de que ele nunca teve problema para conversar antes. Mesmo quando Jason estava com medo de que fosse morrer, Percy apareceria e o forçaria a conversar.

— Se você estiver ocupado eu posso voltar mais tarde — Jason enfim disse.

Percy esfregou sua mão sobre seu rosto —Não, não, está tudo bem. Sente-se.

Jason se sentou na cadeira em que ele geralmente se sentava quando Percy o convidava para uma bebida. Ele esperava que isso fosse o deixar mais confortável. Não deixou.

— Então, como você está? — Percy perguntou com um ar de descontração, se sentando em frente a Jason.

— Como eu estou? — Jason riu com raiva. — Como eu estou? Hã, confuso? Uma semana atrás algo insano aconteceu, e então a única pessoa com quem eu contava para me manter são simplesmente desapareceu.

Percy baixou a cabeça levemente. — Me desculpe. Eu achei que fosse ser mais fácil.

— Mais fácil? Como você me evitando fosse ser mais fácil? Eu pensei que nós fôssemos amigos.

Percy estudou Jason por um longo momento. — Primeiro você foi meu prisioneiro, depois foi da minha tripulação — ele disse friamente.

Jason sentiu um vazio em seu estômago. — Então você nunca foi meu amigo.

— É a maldição da bênção — Percy explicou. — Talvez com o tempo a tripulação se torne minha amiga, mas de primeira eu não posso confiar que é isso que eles querem e não só a vontade do mar.

— Então você achou que se você me evitasse, eu não fosse acidentalmente virar seu amigo? — Jason cuspiu com raiva.

— Você não entende? — Percy disse, igualmente zangado e frustrado. — Você não é mais meu prisioneiro ou tripulação. Agora você é além disso; você não está mais preso ao navio.

Isso fez Jason parar. — O que você quer dizer?

Percy se levantou da cadeira e se ajoelhou na frente de Jason. Ele enrolou a manga de Jason e, como no dia em que a marca apareceu, pôs os dedos a centímetros do raio em destaque, em tons de dourado, vermelho e preto.

— Com a bênção do deus do céu, o deus do mar não tem mais poder sobre você — Percy disse, uma ponta de tristeza em sua voz. Ele baixou as mãos para o seu colo e inclinou a cabeça. — Você está livre para deixar o navio. Livre para voltar para a sua vida e para sua família na próxima vez que ancorarmos.

Por muito tempo, Jason pensou que a ideia de ir para casa era a única coisa que ele queria. Mas agora a ideia de deixar o homem na frente dele era insuportável.

— E se eu quiser ficar — Jason sussurrou.

Percy levantou a cabeça rapidamente, os olhos arregalados em incredulidade.

Jason desceu ao chão também, seus joelhos pressionados contra os de Percy. Ele estendeu a mão, segurou o pulso de Percy e colocou a mão dele em seu antebraço, cobrindo o relâmpago. Jason sentiu estática passar pelo seu corpo quando ele curvou o punho levemente para segurar no antebraço de Percy bem em cima do tridente.

— E se eu escolher ficar aqui com você — Jason perguntou novamente, intensificando o seu aperto.

Percy fechou a distância entre eles, e Jason sentiu ondas e chuvas, ventos e o estremecer do trovão, tudo naquele primeiro beijo. Era como a força das marés e o vapor do mar, e Jason sentiu como se fosse se afogar, mas ele também nunca queria que terminasse.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, ofegantes e ainda desesperados com desejo, Percy pressionou sua testa contra a de Jason.

— Eu não me atrevi a ter esperança de você querer ficar — ele admitiu. — Mas você vai ficar.

— Eu vou ficar — Jason concordou.

***

Os rumores do Capitão Jackson e do navio negro, Anaklusmos, circulavam desde que qualquer um da vila conseguia se lembrar. Ainda havia alguns que juravam que as lendas eram apenas isso, lendas, e havia outros que juravam que o reino de horror do Capitão Jackson era real e deveria ser temido.

Beryl e Thalia acreditavam que as lendas eram verdadeiras. Como não poderiam? As duas lembravam do dia em que o navio negro escureceu o litoral. Foi o dia em que elas perderam Jason.

A névoa se dissipou em uma manhã para revelar o navio negro mais uma vez ancorado no porto, a bandeira pirata balançando ao vento. Beryl e Thalia tomaram o café da manhã em silêncio, tentando o seu melhor para ignorar as velas agigantando-se sobre a vila.

De repente, uma batida na porta soou pelo pequeno chalé. As duas encararam uma à outra antes de hesitantemente se moverem para porta, deslizando a trava para abrir.

— Ai, deuses! — Beryl soluçou, desmoronando nos braços de Jason. — Deuses, eu pensei que nunca o veria de novo.

— Oi, mãe — Jason disse suavemente, segurando-a perto e inalando o aroma familiar do cabelo de sua mãe. — Thalia.

Thalia encarou o seu irmão. Ele parecia mais velho, mais alto e havia algo em seus olhos — poderoso e oscilante. Mas era o seu irmão, não havia dúvida disso.

— Seu... — ela começou a dizer, mas não conseguiu terminar. Ela se jogou no abraço também.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que você é real — Beryl disse quando o abraço finalmente terminou. Ela manteve o seu filho perto. — Deixe-me olhar para você. Onde esteve esse tempo todo?

Jason se mexeu em desconforto, e Thalia percebeu que Jason não estava sozinho.

— Mãe, Thalia. Eu quero que vocês conheçam uma pessoa.

Um homem um pouco mais velho que Jason surgiu das sombras. Ele tinha cabelos escuros bagunçados e olhos que dançavam como ondas no mar. Quando ele entrelaçou os dedos com os de Jason, Thalia viu que ambos tinham marcas nos antebraços.

— Esse é o meu namorado, Capitão Percy Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> autora: "venha conversar comigo e/ou me mandar sugestões no tumblr: meggie-stardust.tumblr.com"
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu e, caso encontrem qualquer erro, alguma frase com o verbo conjugado errado, peço que me informem. Como disse, não sou tradutor e definitivamente não sou formado em Língua Portuguesa.
> 
> meu tumblr: zwilho.tumblr.com


End file.
